


Sweet Treat

by Ririkutai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririkutai/pseuds/Ririkutai
Summary: A fluff piece I wrote for the Winterzine





	Sweet Treat

It was after seven that evening when Jumin finally arrived home. As he neared the penthouse door, he was greeted by an enchanting dance of vanilla and butter wafting from inside - a scent that grew more captivating the longer he was in its presence. Especially since it served as a reminder he had someone waiting for him now whenever he came home. No longer was this the paltry routine of returning to a shadowy penthouse - only brought alive by bulbs on automatic timers and Elizabeth the III. He slipped inside to cheery incandescence and a pyramid of multicoloured lights.

A Christmas tree.

It was the last thing he’d expected to see, and he paused while easing off his coat. The tree was simplistically decorated - a homemade achievement of twinkling colours. Jumin had seen various Christmas trees of all styles, but this one had exclusive charm. His discerning eyes noted MC’s work. He heard music in the kitchen and followed the sound, hanging up his coat as he went.

MC was standing at the marble countertop, monitoring a professional mixer as it churned away. The slight dip of her brow and speckles of flour on her cheeks were an adorable addition to her usual appeal. She smiled when she saw him and paused her music, though his arms were already around her before she could dust off her hands. His chin found its favourite position on her shoulder.

“Jumin, welcome home.”  
“I didn’t expect all this,” he said, as his eyes scanned the counter. 

There was an endless sprawl of utensils, containers, and other preparation. Every inch of marble was cluttered with cookie cutters, icing bags, bowls, assorted sprinkles, and food colouring. Empty rolls of plastic wrap and parchment paper sat next to decorated favour bags for the RFA. Her work wasn’t neat by any means, but the scent of her achievement prevailed over the visual havoc. In the oven, the cookies released a pleasant aroma as the mixer whirred another batch of icing. 

“Well, we just settled into winter, but I felt it was time for the tree,” MC smiled. “It’s finally chilly, and I want to start the festivities early for once. Though, there’s not nearly enough snow.”  
“You did the decorating yourself? There’s plenty of staff around to help you .”  
“I didn’t want them to. The season already felt too clean. Your Christmas lights weren’t even in clumps, Love.”  
“Did you expect them to be?”  
MC raised her hands. “Who really takes the time to wrap those things up? The general principle is that you shuck it into the box never to be seen again until next holiday season .”  
“You can do that this season. I’ll gladly untangle them for you next year.”  
“Count on it.”  
Jumin grinned. “And what of the cookies?”  
“An early gift. Though, mostly self-indulgent. I was inspired by images I saw online and made some fun shapes. I want to decorate them to send to the others. Though, Yoosung will have to drop Luciel’s off for him.”  
“It all looks wonderful, Dear.”  
“You’re probably biased.”  
“My assessment stands.”  
He won a soft laugh from her, but the most rewarding part was when she turned and squeezed him back.  
“How was work?”  
“This quarter is wrapping up smoothly.”  
“Smoothly enough for Jaehee to have another vacation this holiday season?” MC teased.  
“Hmm, perhaps.” Jumin murmured. He moved to click off the mixer and followed the action up by washing his hands. “Is there anything I can help with?”  
“That last batch of icing should be done if you want to tint it blue.”  
“In a pastel tone like the rest of them?”  
Her answer was a nod as she moved to the stove.

There were already two full sheets of sugar cookies cooling, but she added a third. Each pan had a baker’s dozen. It took a single glance to note which shapes were for which members. Though Jumin immediately noted the cat shaped ones. It was clear how much effort she’d put into them. His eyes lingered on her as he swirled the icing. A few tendrils of hair framed MC’s face where perspiration bloomed. Outside, the snow was an ever-thickening veil of white, but inside the penthouse was warm. With her, it always would be. 

“Whew,” MC huffed. “Those are the last ones that need to cool.”  
He was already staring at her when she turned.   
“Honey? What is it?”  
“I was thinking.”  
“Of?”  
“How marrying you is the best thing I ever did in my life.”  
A gentle blush lit her cheeks. “And you’re really creative at finding new ways to make my heart race.”

He set the bowl aside to take her hands in his - guided her delicate palm to his chest. So close, he hoped she could feel how strongly his heart beat for her. His forehead rested gently against hers - transferring the gentle warmth between them.

“Nearly as fast as mine?” he whispered.  
“You’re such a poet sometimes.”  
“I want you to know how much I love you. Even this frigid season cannot steal away the warmth your love gives me.”  
“I love you, too.”  
“Let’s finish this task before I irreparably distract you. After hearing your sweet words, it’s incredibly tempting.”  
“I’m sure the blue icing will have to be fixed,” MC answered amidst a giggle. “Royal icing is one of those things you can’t leave unattended. That’s why I’ve already bagged and portioned the rest.”

She was right. As Jumin went to move the spatula, the batter had already claimed it. One tug of the utensil dragged the entire bowl with it. The mixture didn’t look capable of doing much of anything anymore.

“Perhaps I should not have gotten so distracted.”  
“It’s okay,” MC shifted over with a spray bottle of water. She misted the icing with it. “Stir it now. We’ll have to incorporate some water to fix it.”  
“Interesting. I’ve never made these types of cookies before.”  
“Never? Well, I’ll have to put you to work, then.”  
As soon as a smile eased onto Jumin’s face, MC nudged him. “You’re going to distract me like that.”  
“Pardon .”

For a while, they worked away. The cookies were easy to decorate but time-consuming. Jumin’s hands were steadier, so he did the piping of the cookie’s borders as well as the detail work. MC filled in most of the rest. In the middle of it, they paused for beverages. Night had already set in by the time the treats were finished, and they’d started packaging them. They were halfway through when MC paused to sip at what remained of her hot chocolate.

“You mentioned before that you’d never made these?”  
“Correct,” Jumin answered. “I had them baked for me when I was young, but I never participated in any of the decorating.”  
“Decorating is the fun part,” MC pouted. “Only second to eating.”  
“My father preferred that festive treats were embellished to perfection before having them served to me.”  
“Doesn’t that… kill the spirit a little? They’re much tastier if you do it yourself.”  
“Then I’m certain I’ll enjoy these since you made them.”  
He glanced up when her hand settled over his. “We made them. They’re a collective effort.”  
Jumin was about to reply when sparkles of white caught his eye from the window.  
“Look behind you, Love.”

 

When MC turned, she gasped. There was a gentle frosting on the windows of the penthouse, but one could still see the snowflakes. How clean and white. They swirled silently from the sky and promised to settle softly on one’s eyelashes.

“There’s finally more snow,” MC gasped in quiet amazement. Her expression faltered. “Though, it’s still not enough for an attempt at a fort… I really wanted to try one with you this season.”  
“If you’d like to build a fort then I’ll phone—”

She was gone before Jumin could finish. He rose to follow her, but she darted back into the room. There was a mound of sheets and pillows in her arms.

“We can wait until there’s more and construct one inside for the time being.”  
“Out of pillows and sheets?”  
“From that expression, I’m guessing you’ve never done this before either, have you?” She smiled at his quizzical look. “Give me a hand.”

And he did.


End file.
